


Davekat college AU in 2019 (yes, really)

by The_Addict_Artist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Emotional Abuse, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Addict_Artist/pseuds/The_Addict_Artist
Summary: Eight semi-friends group up to cut college costs by renting a big apartment together. Wacky and not so wacky antics ensue, mostly for Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas though.





	Davekat college AU in 2019 (yes, really)

Waking up for college classes was a horror that was now profoundly familiar. That didn't stop Dave from still dreading it, however. Walking dazed and tired into the kitchen his eyes fell upon someone who's familiarity of waking up early had stopped her from dreading it, all together.

"If you're going to keep waking up later and later, you're going to eventually start missing class." She berated lightly, tucking a strand of striking blonde hair behind her ear; a book clasped tightly in her manicured hand.

"If you're going to keep nagging me more and more, you're going to eventually get tired of it ." He quipped back but Rose seemed unimpressed.

"Not as witty as usual I see"

"I just woke up give me a break" Dave swooped passed her and grabbed an energy drink out of their old and quite rusty fridge. "Well," Rose picked a thin bookmark up from the table and slid it into her page, folding the book, and sweeping it into a lilac bookbag placed under the table. " I, for one, don't want to be, so I'm going to head out" She swung her bag over her shoulders as she stood and flattened out her skirt. Headed out the door she turned a final time

"I'll see you for dinner, Dave"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Rose"

Dave shrugged it off and toted his drink into his room where he booted up his laptop. He sat and checked his messages from last night and this morning, nothing much important. The one thing that did seem potentially interesting was a message from John, his best friend since 1st grade.

"Meet up with me during our lunch break! :B"

They attended the same college so it wouldn't be difficult or simply any different than most days so why Egbert wanted to make sure he'd be there now was lost on him. But he'd go as always.

Checking the clock on his computer he decided that Rose was probably right, if he fucked around for as long as usual he would be late. In a hurried fashion he threw on a shirt and jeans from a pile on his floor that he guessed was pretty clean and headed out as well.

His first class was as boring as geometry sounds it would, though at this point Dave was much more awake and into the flow of things. He didn't feel completely like he wanted to die just to get some kind of sleep anymore.

Second period was nearly as boring but A hyperactive red-head kept it a little more interesting. Terezi was the best at passing notes, especially to Dave since he sat directly behind her.

Although it was college and this action felt more like an immature high school move, Dave still found comfort in acting like they were still kids. He had a suspicion Terezi did too.

He also knew that she didn't really need to hide the notes, they paid for these college classes after all, and professors didn't generally care since they were getting paid in your money whether you paid attention back or not. Maybe it was out of habit for her but if she did need to hide it, she would be A pro.

In the midst of walking to his next class Dave saw a familiar blue blob running his way, waving its blob of an arm up at him. When he finally caught up John was breathing heavy, his thick glasses fogged up from sweating.

"H-hey did you get my message?"

It came out quite pathetic but Dave decided to ignore it for his friend's sake.

"Yeah, I didn't read it until this morning though" Dave paused to wait for John to catch his breath but when he stayed quiet Dave spoke for him "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked warily.

John's big toothed smile knocked any nervousness from the air "Nothing serious, promise! But it is something I wanted to save as a surprise!"

Dave hates surprises but with John they usually weren't completely awful.

"I'll trust you on it, I guess"

"Like I said nothing serious!" John insisted and Dave merely shrugged along.

John spent most of his time in class doodling and Dave tried to take notes but only got about half way before giving up and following John's lead.

Walking out of the class John eagerly tugged Dave by the sleeve off campus for their much talked about lunch break. John unlocked the doors to his shitty car and hopped in, Dave joined right after.

"So now can you tell me?" Dave prodded

"Not yet!" John spewed with excitement " but soon!"

Dave stuck his tongue out at him with a half-hearted pout. John smacked the play button on his dashboard, making Dave snort, and some of the most awful music ever blasted as much as the car could take; which also made Dave snicker.

Pulling up to a tall row of buildings John parked in front of probably the tallest one and nearly hurled himself out of the car, Dave fumbled to keep up. John raised his arms into the air in front of him, hands spread as if he could grab the sky.

"This is it!" He proclaimed loudly

"Please tell me you didn't just buy a mega big-ass house and make yourself bankrupt" Dave pleaded, John looked down, a nervous smile against his flushed face. " Well no, I'm not stupid, Dave. I have an idea though. " Dave quirks his eyebrow, unsure. " I was thinking, since everyone is short on cash and we do have quite a few friends. We could get a really nice place, and all of us could split the bill and it'd be so cheap with so many people contributing! "

Dave had to admit, he would prefer this place over his own tiny home that he would have to leave soon anyway, what with Rose moving out and all. He wouldn't be able to pay the rent without her.

"You know I'd say yes in a heartbeat, if it was just us, but who all did you invite for this? "

John grabbed Dave by the shoulders at an arms length and stared him in the eyes with the most stern face he could muster

"Dave." Dave shot a bewildered look back at his friend. " This is a real test of friendship. "

"Oh no" Dave groaned out, slumping his shoulders, still in John's grip.

"I am kind of an idiot." John admitted shyly.

"Oh no" Dave groaned again but louder this time.

"So even if you absolutely hate some of the people living with us, do this for me please." Sincerity glistened in John's eyes.

Dave let out the longest and loudest groan yet, slumping his shoulders down even more. If John left go of him he'd probably fall over at this point.

"Fine, dude, John, my idiot best friend who bought a fucking house, I will stupidly follow you out of loyalty before it comes back to bite me in the ass."

"Thank you but also I didn't buy the whole thing! Just the first month of rent." John's hands finally slipped down and off Dave's shoulders.

"Still dumb, Egbert." Dave muttered, climbing back into the car. John followed and started it up again, pulling out of the parking lot moments later.

"So spill the beans, since I've already signed my soul over to this friendship, who did you invite? " Dave was kind of scared to know the answer.

"Well first Vriska and Terezi were completely on board, they convinced me most to pay the first month actually-"

"I just had TZ in a class! Why didn't she say anything? "

"I told her not to but I'm honestly impressed she kept it to herself" John laughed a little in his ultra dork way. "And Terezi told Nepeta, who insisted to Equius that they do too."

" Not the best pick but I can deal, they're a little weird but not annoying or anything, that being said I feel the kicker is coming.""Directly at my face probably."

" And Nepeta begged Karkat who only agreed if Gamzee came. So both of them too. "

"You know what? You got me Egbert, that wasn't even to the face, it was right in the fucking balls!"

If Dave was being honest, he didn't have an opinion on Karkat, he'd met him probably once and knew nothing about him. Gamzee on the other hand would be the hard part. The guy always wanted to pick fights with Dave and never did much of anything for himself, just stuck in his room smoking pot all day. Dave didn't want to hate Karkat but everyone who knew Gamzee knew Karkat was glued to his side. This didn't seem favorable for any kind of friendship between him and Karkat .

Dave unbuckled his seat belt and balled up in the floorboard of the car. " Dave, c'mon why are you doing this? "

"Because I crave death, John!" Dave spouted dramatically.

Dave got home pretty late after John dragged him around the rest of the day to do nonsense, probably to take Dave's mind off the situation. While he appreciated the effort, he was in fact, still thinking about it.

He kicked off his shoes and began his hunt through the house for a cheap therapist. He found Rose curled up in her bed with the same book from that morning in her hands.

Pale orange light from her bedside lamp poured over her face, giving a striking view as she looked up with tired eyes at her brother.

"Rose, I need help" Dave took off his glasses and threw them onto her nightstand, collapsing face first at the end of her bed.

"Is this about John's proposal?"

Dave raised his face from the blankets "He told you too?"

" He told pretty much everyone" a meek and quiet laugh escaped her lips "he told us all to keep quiet to you but is it even a secret if everyone knows about it?"

Dave paused, staring into the dimly lit sheets he clutched in his hands " Should I do it? "

"I think for you it's a better alternative than staying with Kanaya and I. Well, I'll be frank, it's better for both of us. I would like to spend some alone time with my soon-to-be wife."

" Ew, gross but ok. So basically I don't have a choice? "

Rose put her book down and sighed, "No, you'll always have a place to stay with me if the conditions are just too unbearable for your little heart. However I think it's the right decision."

"You didn't make it for dinner, by the way. I put leftovers in the fridge though I really shouldn't have." She added.

Dave picked himself up off the bed " You're a godsend " Dave leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead before bounding out the door straight to the fridge.

"You're welcome!" Rose shouted after him playfully.


End file.
